Running from What's Real
by The Little Things That Matter
Summary: Human AU. Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, and Isaac are running. The question is are they running from something or to something. Yaoi/Slash. Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

"What's it look like?" Scott asked Stiles looking straight ahead. Stiles looked up contemplating how to explain what fireworks looked like from the window of the orphanage.

"T-t-there like lit-t-little explosions across the s-s-s-sky. They're m-mostly blue, r-r-red, and whi-i-i-white." Stiles stuttered to his best friend of ten years.

Both Stiles and Scott have lived in the orphanage for years. They were five when they first meet and inseparable since.

Scott was born blind. He lived in the Florence Gregory Orphanage all his life, but it wasn't until he was seven that he made a friend.

Stiles mom had died when he was four, and and his father was left him a year after. The loss of his family caused him to stutter, it didn't stop him from talking though.

They worked well together. Stiles would be Scott's eyes and ,every once in awhile when Stiles was so excited and you couldn't understand him through the stuttering, Scott would be Stiles's mouth. It worked for them.

"Nothing worth explaining?" Scott question turning his head in Stiles's general direction.

"P-p-precisely," With that they turned away from the window walking over to the couch. Scott sat down while Stiles walked over and picked up a bag of Legos for Scott. One of the only things he actually liked to do.

Stiles turned around seeing that Derek took his seat and was flipping pages through his current law book. Stiles dumped the Legos on Scott's lap and left the man to work on the Eiffel Tower. grabbing the huge book Stiles marked the page, set it on the coffee table, and sat in Derek's lap.

**Hey Stis. **Derek signed using beautiful with an 'S', Causing Stiles to blush at its use.

"H-h-h-h-h-hey D-Dery" Stiles murmured into Derek scratchy neck.

"Hey Derek." Scott said not pausing on the Eiffel Tower.

**Tell him I said hi. **Derek told Stiles.

"S-said hi." Stiles said rubbing his his nose against Dereks throat.

Stiles and Derek are interrupted by the loud bang the door made as it is pushed open roughly. Jackson and Erica had their arms around a shaking Isaac. Lydia, Allison, and Boyd close behind.

Derek gently lifts Stiles off of his lap, placing the small boy on the couch.

**What happened? **Derek signed furiously.

**It was Gerard he - he - he touched Isaac**. Lydia signed back.

"Stiles what's going on?" Scott whispered pulling away from the complete tower.

"P-P-P-Peter t-t-touched Isa-a-a-Isaac." Stiles said softly.

"It's time isn't it?" Scott asked him.

"Y-y-yup."

The group sat around the couch pulling over bean bag chairs. Jackson, Erica, and Isaac shared one. Jackson planted light kisses on Isaac's head trying to comfort the shaking unresponsive boy, while Erica whispered calming words into his ear.

"Der we have to do it. Before it gets worse." Stiles whispered in Derek's ear.

**I know but I wish we didn't have to.** Derek signed back to him slowly, pain evident on his face.

"We're gonna do it?" Allison whispered harshly.

**Yes.** Derek replied simply.

"G-Gerard g-g-g-gets off a-at-" A whimper interrupted Stiles. Isaac cringed back into the embraces of Erica and Jackson. Jackson clutched the boy tighter as if to shield him from the world. erica looked up at Stiles shaking her head slightly.

Stiles walked over to the shaking boy embracing him and kissing his head. He hated seeing someone he loved in so much pain. He hated the weakness Isaac was showing.

Isaac was abused by his father, when he came to the orphanage it was suppose to be better; it was for a while, Isaac got friends he got Jackson and Erica. It was odd at first but the three of them worked well together. It came crashing down when Gerard started to notice the boy.

"I-I a-a-am n-not let-t-t-tting him d-do th-this to y-y-you. N-no one m-messes w-w-with my babies." Tears started to form in Stiles's eyes. He always thought of everyone else, beside Derek, as his babies. It didn't matter that they were the same age as him, they were all he had left. He wouldn't let Peter get away with this.

"Like Stiles was saying, He is off at midnight. When he leaves we pack quickly and leave through the girls bathroom window. After that we run for the woods." Scott took over the conversation. Stiles had explained everything about the plan to escape. It originally was just so they weren't split up but Isaac had to leave and they were family. They'd be damned if they let him leave without them.

**What do we do after that? Where are we gonna live? What about food? **Lydia signed to Derek. Boyd translated for Scott because Stiles was still trying to calm Isaac while jackson and Erica sat off to the side so Stiles could calm the boy.

"There's a place in the woods a couple miles away that we can stay. Not nothing fancy but it's all we got. As for food we can get jobs. They might not be the best job but they'll be jobs." Boyd translated once again.

"Midnight?" Allison asked.

"Midnight." Stiles reassured her.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight.

Stiles was practically vibrating with adrenaline as he saw that the clock read twelve. He threw back the covers waking up Scott, Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson. Derek was going through the dresser packing for Scott seeing as he didn't sleep much and already packed for himself.

They all got up quietly, grabbing a variety of clothing not knowing where they were headed and what it was going to be like. They packed quickly making minimal noise as not to wake the other boys in the room.

Stiles looked at the boys reassuringly. they were scared he knew that but that is why they were running it couldn't be like this anymore it was going to get better.

Derek placed a soft kiss on Stiles's cheek. Stiles looked into the older boys eyes seeing the love and affection reserved only for him.

With a small smile Stiles turned away for Derek and saw that they were all ready.

They started heading for the door Scott's hand in Stiles's. They tip-toed out of the room closing the door softly behind them. They mapped the hallways quickly and on a few occasions having to turn back because of a staff member checking the hall.

When they reached the girl's bathroom that hadn't been used for years, they entered silently. Once they were in they saw the girls sleeping on the dusty floor using their bags as pillows the boys woke them up.

"A-a-all right we h-h-have to do th-thi-this now." Stiles whispered.

Derek pulled off the screen of the window above the old sinks looking at Lydia motioning for her to go first. She climbed the sinks and, with Derek's help, got out the window. It kept on like that 'till Derek was the last body to pass through the window.

The night air was cool. not enough to need sweaters but enough so they wouldn't sweat much. Stiles looked up at the sky seeing the round pearly globe in the sky giving them light to lead them to a new life. He thanked the different gods and goddess, he knew, that portrayed the moon.

Stiles knew where he was taking them. He and Derek had planned this at first just them and Scott but then they met the others and Stiles couldn't help but feel responsible for them. So the planned changed every time someone joined their family of misfits.

Stiles was in the lead, he started jogging towards the woods so they could talk without risk of getting caught. They kept running for thirty minutes taking short breaks to catch their breath. They ran as fast as they could. Finally Stiles plopped himself down in a small grassy clearing. They sat there for a while slowing their heartbeats to strong steady thumps, they sat there 'till their breaths were no longer pants.

"W-w-w-were going-g to Beacon Hills. It's the-the closest tow-w-wn. It's s-small and the-r-r-re is o-old un-n-unused cabins we c-c-c-can st-st-stay in. Not the b-best I know-w but it is s-s-s-something." Stiles said meekly.

**How far is it? **Lydia asked.

"S-s-sixty m-miles give or t-ta-t-take. I kn-know it's alot-t but it's the b-b-b-best I can-can do. W-w-we can m-make it in-in thr-r-ree d-days if we-we walk t-two miles ev-v-v-v-every hour." He says.

"If we run we could make it there by around three or four in the afternoon tomorrow. Assuming we run four miles an hour of course. Or if we switch off between running and walking every hour we can be there in a day, around this time." Boyd suggested. And get there in a day they did.

Every hour they switched off between running and walking sometimes they would run for two hour straight and take a long break. They filled water bottles in the small creeks they passed along the way. Eating some of the food that Stiles had snatched from the kitchen. It was long trip to the town. They decided that they would sleep when they got there.

The night turned into dawn, then to late morning, noon, evening, then night once more. The later it got the faster they went walking three miles instead of one, running five instead of four. They reached the town at nine. They knew they reached it when they saw the lights coming from the houses.

The pain in their sides dulled and the fire in their legs cooled as they saw the town. The town they would hold their new life in.

They weren't done yet though. It took them another hour and splitting up to find the large house that looked abandoned. It was the kind of house that had children scared to ring the bell, the kind that had teens daring each other to sleep inside, the one that had parents warning their kids not to go near.

The same thought passed through their minds when they saw it, home.

* * *

Yay! Thanks for the favorites on follows! Much appreciated. Feel free to suggest things that you would like to see happen, it inspires me to write faster. Also I changed some things in the first chapter like how they are in a different town because running to beacon Hills seems to be the obvious thing to do instead of away. Also Peter isn't the one who assaults Isaac it's Gerard. The characters will be ooc. Peter is going to be reintroduced as a good guy later on and the Aregents aren't going to be psycho. I'm a review whore so please indulge me!


	3. Chapter 3

At first it was rough. They were running low on food and they had no money. Derek and Stiles would often go out to scrounge something up. Or in other words Derek would make a scene while Stiles grabbed food off the shelves. It would have to work till they got a better system.

Once in a while during one of thier "shopping trips", Stiles would grab a bottle of pine-sol or something to clean up the house with. Although the house had everything but electrcity and food, it was still dusty and all of the boys and Erica had very sensitive noses. Over a span of time the house began to become cleaner and cleaner. Every couple of days Stiles would take some of the bed clothes to an wash them in the tub or sink so they wouldn't get allergies.

It worked though, their little make shift family. Most nights they would snuggle up to there respective partner(Or partners in Isaac's case), but on the occasion of a particularly chilly night they would all crawl into Derek and Stiles's bed.

The group would often go around town looking for jobs. They had little luck. Well at least 'till Stiles met Matt.

Matt was a good looking man in his late twenties. He was wealthy. That's all that mattered to Stiles.

Derek and Stiles were on one of their "shopping trips" when a Matt caught Stiles stashing some sandwiches in his bag.

"P-p-p-please, I'll put-t 'em ba-b-back. ju-just don't-don't tel-l-ll. plea-please." The last thing they needed was for one of them to go to jail and get sent back to the orphanage.

"I don't know. Little boys shouldn't be stealing. Got to teach them a lesson." The man smirked at Stiles. The grip he had on the young boy got tighter, Stiles knew it would bruise later on.

"I'll d-d-d-do any-anyth-thing! Plea-please, j-j-j-just d-don't te-te-tell 'em!" Stiles pleaded. If the cops came things would go real bad real fast.

"Anything, sweetheart?" Stiles didn't like the way the older man said that but he nodded non the less. "Well then I guess we'll have to put that pretty little mouth of yours to work won't we." Then Then the man led him out the store and into a car. Stiles looked back seeing Derek looking their way.

**I'm sorry. Just go home I'll be there later. **Stiles signed to Derek quickly.

**I love you. ** Was what he got in reply. The look on Derek's face unbearable. He smiled softly at Derek letting him know that he loved him as well.

He was pushed towards a car signaling him to get in. When Stiles got in the man started driving. It wasn't long before he pulled up into an abandoned building's parking lot. The guy turned off the car unbuckling his seat belt.

"My names Matt, sweet thing. What's yours?" Matt asked.

"A-A-Ad-dam." Stiles replied quickly.

"Ever sucked cock before, _Adam_?" Stiles stayed silent not knowing what to do. What a bad choice that was. The slap of skin sounded through the sleek car. Stiles clutche his cheek. "I asked you a fucking question. When I speak to you I want an answer. Do I make myself clear?" Stiles nodded blinking back the tears in his eyes. "_Have you ever sucked cock before?"_ Matt repeated, irritation seeping into his voice.

"N-no." Stiles lied. Stiles was slapped again.

"Don't lie!" Matt was getting mad.

"Y-yes! Yes -I-I-I hav-ve!" Stiles cried out.

"You liked it didn't you? How 'bout we make a deal? You be a good little cocksucker and I'll pay you. But you got to be real good to earn it. Maybe if your good enough I'll let you be my toy. How do you like the sound of that? You wanna be Matty's toy?" Stiles thought about Derek how he would feel knowing what Stiles was doing. but the he thought about the rest of their pack of family. He thought about how hard it was to but food on the table and worrying about getting caught.

"W-w-will y-you p-pay me-me?" Stiles asked weakly. He would do it for them.

"Course I will, baby. Gotta make sure my toys don't get broken." Matt snarked.

"Th-then ye-yeah I wan-n-n-n-nna be-be y-your toy." Stiles whispered.

"Then how 'bout we get on with your audition." Matt motioned toward his crotch. Stiles sucked in air then let it out. He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over the center console of the car. Stiles unzipped Matt and pulled out his erect penis.

Stiles hesitated for a moment before he wrapped his lips around the tip. He licked the precome that was seeping out and bobbed his head slightly. Stiles took more in every time he went back down. From the way Matt was moaning and groaning Stiles knew he was doing good.

_For them. _Stiles thought before he took the Matt's member all the way down. He does this to Derek frequently seeing as he doesn't have a gag reflex. _Derek_. That made Stiles feel all the more guilty.

And that's how it went. Every time it would be more. When he would came home the first time the gang ask where he went he just said that he got a job under the table. It was worse at night when he had to face Derek. Alone.

The night he came home after he and Matt had sex he cried into Derek's sholder. Derek knew what he did when he was gone. Derek knew he was with another man. Derek knew that they had sex. It didn't make Derek love Stiles any less though. Derek knew that if something better arose Stiles would take it in a heart beat.

On the days that Stiles felt dirty and useless Derek would show him exactly how important he(S) was to him(D). Every thrust filled with love and passion. Soft touches told stories against his skin. Words were mouthed against his freckled skin. Those nights were the worst.

Stiles never told Derek that though. Those nights when Derek showed him so much love he hated himself even more. How could he do this to Derek?

_ For them._ Every time he thought about stoppinng his 'job' those two words passed through his head. They couldn't keep stealing for food.

It worked. For now.


End file.
